starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cueva del Lado Oscuro
La '''Cueva del Lado Oscuro', también conocida como la Cueva del Mal, era una cueva en Dagobah corrompida por energías del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Historia left|thumb|200px|Anakin Skywalker y Qui-Gon Jinn visitan la Cueva del Lado Oscuro en las visiones de Yoda. Cientos de años antes de las Guerras Clon, el Jedi Minch enfrentó y asesinó a un líder Jedi Oscuro Bpfasshi, y sus energías fueron absorbidas por su entorno, contaminando primero el pasaje al lado oscuro. Luego, durante las Guerras Clon, Yoda tuvo una visión de la Cueva del Lado Oscuro durante una de sus meditaciones. En esta visión, Qui-Gon Jinn guiaba a un Anakin Skywalker de nueve años dentro de la cueva para enfrentar sus miedos, diciéndole lo mismo que Yoda le dijo en una ocasión al hijo de Anakin, Luke, varios años más tarde. Durante la Gran Purga Jedi, Yoda se dio cuenta de que la proximidad a la Cueva del Lado Oscuro le ayudaría a neutralizar su fuerte armadura del lado luminoso de la Fuerza (evitando así su detección por los Sith), y se instaló cerca de la cueva, donde vivió por las siguientes dos décadas, durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. Durante el nacimiento de la Rebelión, el clon de Starkiller habló con Yoda brevemente antes de entrar a la cueva para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Adentro fue incapaz de utilizar sus poderes de la fuerza, excepto por el truco mental de los Jedi, el cual utilizó varias veces. Se enfrentó a otros clones de Starkiller y tuvo que atravesar con cuidado algunos pozos profundos. Llegó lejos dentro de las cuevas, y recibió una visión del asalto en el ''Salvation. Starkiller abandonó la cueva, y dejó a Yoda aún sentado allí y observando. thumb|200px|Luke Skywalker se enfrenta a sí mismo como Darth Vader en la cueva. thumb|left|El casco de Darth vader se destruye y se ve el rostro de Luke Skywalker Cuando Luke Skywalker viajó a Dagobah para entrenar con Yoda en el 3 DBY, el anciano maestro lo puso a prueba ordenándole que ingrese a la cueva. Dentro, Luke enfrentó una ilusión de Darth Vader y lo derrotó en un duelo de sables de luz, internándose en la pasión del lado oscuro en el proceso. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta de lo que sucedería si se pasara al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Detrás de la máscara de Darth Vader, vio su propia cara. Esto también presagió la revelación, desconocida para él en ese entonces, de que Vader era, en realidad, su padre, Anakin Skywalker. thumb|left|200px|Luke regresa a la cueva. Cinco años después de la muerte de Yoda, Luke Skywalker regresó a la cueva. En esta ocasión, tuvo una visión de un posible pasado, en el cual Mara Jade acompañaba a la comitiva de Jabba el Hutt al Sarlacc. Fue capaz de arrojar el sable de luz de Luke fuera de su alcance, y Luke es empujado al Sarlacc en el momento en que la visión de repente finaliza. Dentro de la cueva, encontró un farol dejado por Jorj Car'das. En el 14 DBY, el poder del lado oscuro de la cueva fue desviado por los Discípulos de Ragnos. Supuestamente esto removió toda la energía oscura, pero presuntamente retornó a su fuente cuando el Cetro de Ragnos fue destruído o, de otra forma, auto-regenerado. En el 22 DBY, Anakin Solo, Tahiri Veila y Uldir Lochett ingresaron a la cueva luego de que Anakin tuviera una recurrente pesadilla en la que se transformaba en el infame Darth Vader. Allí, Tahiri tuvo una visión de sus padres y abuelo, y Anakin enfrentó las manifestaciones de sus propias dudas. Ambos resultaron victoriosos. Uldir, sin embargo, no encontró en la cueva más que un enorme vacío. Otros individuos sensibles a la Fuerza que ingresaron en la cueva incluyen a Tash Arranda y Zak Arranda. Entre bastidores thumb|200px|Arte conceptual de Luke antes de ingresar a la cueva. En el libro Heredero del Imperio se describe cómo el Maestro Jedi Yoda combatió y derrotó en el interior de la Cueva a otro poderoso Jedi Oscuro Bpfasshi. Pero, en Star Wars Insider 98, Leland Chee escribe que esto no forma parte de la continuidad en el Universo Expandido, porque Yoda nunca había estado en Dagobah antes de su exilio. En el mapa de Dagobah del videojuego Battlefront II, la cueva es uno de los varios puestos de mando, en su interior, los jugadores pueden oír el sonido distintivo de la respiración de Darth Vader. En La historia de Starkiller, un documental en vídeo sobre Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II, se revela que el nombre del lugar es la Cueva del Mal, tal como lo señaló el líder del proyecto, Haden Blackman, y el productor ejecutivo, Julio Torres. Apariciones *''Heart of Darkness'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Light and Dark'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Categoría:Cuevas Categoría:Lugares de Dagobah Categoría:Lugares con nexos de la Fuerza